Sugary Love
by BookWriter2014
Summary: Archie's been crushing on his close friend Ruby for a while now, and continually beats himself up over thinking that his crush is one-sided. A trip to Ruby's new sweet shop soon shows him that Ruby knows just how sweet love can be, and is more than willing to show him. Just a short Red Cricket Story.


_Dear Archie_

 _After working two other jobs beside my one at Grannies, I've finally scraped up enough money to open my own shop!_

 _It's going to be a sweet shop with lots of candy, and baked goods; Granny's helping me to set it up today. You should come visit me, and maybe I'll make you a few cupcakes to take home._

 _Anyway, it's going to be across the street from your office, so now we'll be seeing each other all the time as well as at Grannies._

 _Love Ruby_

Looking across the street from his office's window, Archie wanted nothing more than to go check out the new Candy Shop, as he had always had a weak spot for sweets of any kind.

He tried to tell himself it had nothing to do with his close friend Ruby being there, but he couldn't deny that he had had a crush on her for what seemed like forever.

He often just sat in his office when he had no patients, and imagined what it would be like to hold her in his arms and kiss her. Imagined the way her lips would feel against his, or—

Archie shook his head, clearing his head, you can't think like that Archie, he told himself. She doesn't like you that way, and why would she? She's a beautiful, outgoing and amazing person, and you're just geeky, awkward you. Plus, Archie continued to think to himself, she has about two dozen boys chasing after her all the time, most of which are quite muscular, why in the world would she want you that way?

With a heavy sigh, Archie read through Ruby's note again, then went over to his desk and checked his appointment times. He was a phycologist, and had patients coming in every couple of hours or minutes depending on the day.

The next patient of the day, Regina, would be here in two hours at four to talk about her problem of opening up to people. He had enough time to run over to Ruby's sweet shop and say hi to her.

He placed the appointments sheet back in the top drawer in the desk, and quickly grabbed his coat and keys before heading out of his rather large and comfy office.

Outside, the November air was chilly a subtle reminded that winter was on its way to Storybrooke Maine, where Archie had lived for his whole life.

He glanced at the road, and seeing that no cars were coming, quickly raced across to Ruby's shop, which was still being decorated on the outside by a construction crew.

A big tootsie roll dominated the front of the store, just above the door and part of the display window, which read in big sparkling pink and purple letters, Ruby's Sugar Palace.

Archie smiled, his good friend had been dreaming about this for the last five years and had been working hard to make her dream real for just as long, and now she finally had done it.

Feeling proud of her, Archie stuck his hands into his jeans' pockets and peered into the display window.

His growling stomach reminding him of his forgotten lunch, Archie licked his lips as he gazed down at all of the delectable treats. There were blue cupcakes with iced on butterflies, and dragonflies, and even a few ones that had turkeys. There was also chocolate cake, and some apple and cherry turn overs, along with little candies dotting the display area as well.

"Hey Archie, you made it!" Ruby's voice drifted over him, and snapped him out of his daydream about the sweets in the display.

He looked up and smiled when he saw her, feeling his heart quicken just like it always did when he was around her.

Ruby had her dark brown and red high-lighted hair tied up in a high pony tail, while she wore a bright blue polo shirt with her name written on it, and had on a pair of dark blue shorts.

Her bright emerald green eyes sparkled with delight as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, I just got your note and thought I'd pop by and see how things are going," Archie said, and removed his hands from his pockets. He motioned towards the display, "Did you make all of those?"

Ruby nodded, "Mm-hm. Granny. Arial, Snow and Belle helped me out a bit though on the others that I have for sale inside," her eyes gleamed with excitement, and she gave a little hop of excitement.

"Come on, I'll show you!" Ruby said, taking his hand in hers and leading him into the store. Archie blushed at the simple contact, but enjoyed the feeling of her hand in his.

Inside the shop, there was another display case running down the side of the left wall, with space behind it for Ruby and her future employees to work, while on the right side sat a closed door marked kitchen and the booths and tables for customers to sit at. The walls were painted mint green and showed off a variety of candy paintings.

Ruby led him over to a booth in the corner and smiled broadly, "Stay here, I have something new I want you to try, have a seat," she said, clasping her hands together before hurrying off to the kitchen where her newest concoction apparently was.

Archie did as she asked and sat down in the booth, waiting patiently for Ruby's return. A moment later, she came out of the kitchen and hurried over to him, holding something behind her back, her eyes gleaming with sudden mischief.

"I've been working on something and I think you'll really like it," She said, and then took out a cherry and apple cobbler with white icing and chocolate shavings on top of it. She waved it under Archie's nose, and giggled when he breathed in a little more deeply than before.

Setting it down in front of him, Ruby slid into the booth on the opposite side of him, still smiling very happily.

Ruby then took the spoon off the plate and dipped it into the cobbler, before leaning forward, placing her hand with the spoon filled with cobbler in front of Archie's mouth.

"Tell me if it tastes good," Ruby instructed, and Archie obediently opened his mouth and allowed Ruby to feed him the bite.

Archie closed his eyes in bliss at the wonderful taste of the cobbler, and he couldn't help but wonder if Ruby tasted just as good.

"What do you think?" Ruby asked, already preparing another bite.

"It's amazing," he told her, grinning.

Ruby fed him a couple more bites, before he noticed that she wasn't eating any of it herself. He raised an eyebrow at this while he chewed and swallowed his most recent bite.

"Don't you want any?" he asked, frowning.

Ruby smiled, "I'll have a bit, don't worry." She scooped up another bite of the cobbler and held it near his mouth, "Trust me Archie".

He watched her for a moment longer, then shrugged and let her feed him another bite, this one however, she whipped the spoon away from him as soon as the cobbler was in his mouth and then she leaned forward with lightning speed and—

And kissed him.

The feel of Ruby's lips against his was a far better feeling than he could ever have imagined, and it tasted far better than the cobbler too.

Then, they pulled apart and Archie was breathless with happiness.

"So, you want to come by more often now?" Ruby asked sheepishly, a blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks.

"Yes, definitely," Archie told her, before leaning forward to kiss her again.

 _Yeah, I know it's a little short, but I felt like writing a Red Cricket story, so here it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it._


End file.
